Anti-tumor vaccine which may reduce the chance of tumor recurrence/progression by boosting immunity against cancer cells. Assess the frequency and amount of immune response to the vaccine, evaluate the side effects of vaccine therapy, and get some idea if the vaccine may be effective against neuroblastoma.